Snow Capers
by Spearlike Mage
Summary: A silly fluff story (established rizzles). Maura invites Jane and her family to spend a weekend at a cottage up north. With snow everywhere and a couple of Rizzolis, what could possibly happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My first non M-rated story! It's going to be three chapters long, so sit tight!

I know winter is over and it saddens me, so I wrote this story so I won't miss it as much.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Maura had rented a cabin for Jane and her to spend the weekend in a snowy idyll. Of course the rest of the Rizzolis had eventually ingratiated themselves into their little trip. Maura had anticipated with a high probability that this might be the case and had settled for renting a cabin big enough for five people.

Their outbound trip was successful by Rizzoli standards; no one had a nosebleed, or their hair pulled, and all four foot wells were puke-free. Instead they argued about which radio station they should listen to.

Sitting shotgun, Maura argued that they should take advantage of the somewhat lengthy car ride to learn something new and opted for a geeky science station that Jane had never heard of before.

Jane's argument boiled down to the fact that she was the driver and so she should be the one to decide, leaving everyone else to just fall in line.

Regardless, in less than five minutes all four Rizzolis were listening in glum, pouting silence to the geeky science station.

Dr. Isles' gleaming smile was a mile wide.

It was already dark when they arrived and, as the younger adults hurried to unpack luggage from the car, Angela headed straight for the kitchen to get started on dinner.

As with any usual Rizzoli dinner, the room was filled with loud voices struggling to be heard over one another; heated arguments that always appeared to simmer just below angry and mean but that never boiled over, stern faces that were always just for show, with barely hidden smirks ready to spring out at any moment and ruin the pretence.

Maura knew all the reasons why she hadn't put up a fight when Tommy, Frankie and Angela practically forced their way into their little vacation. She always felt such warmth when she spent time with her substitute family; she had been accepted, wholeheartedly, exactly as she was, and with open arms.

They went to bed fairly early after playing some board games in front of the fireplace.

Angela had completely dominated everyone at Monopoly; 'many years of experience managing finances' she'd said, her reason for playing so well roughly translated into running an entire family on only a plumber's paycheck. It was absolutely nothing to do with a ruthless streak she only seemed to possess when it came to buying property. She owned half the board by the time the others gave up.

They finished off with a game of Clue. The others stood no chance against Jane's natural detective skills; her impressively intuitive intestines told her it was Colonel Mustard in the library with the candlestick, and she wasn't slow in rubbing it in.

Tommy and Frankie went to bed grumbling, throwing not-so-subtle accusations of cheating at their sister.

Jane's response was to stick her tongue out at them.

The next morning Maura and Angela wanted to go antique shopping in town. It wasn't far from their cabin but the three younger Rizzolis absolutely refused to participate.

So leaving them behind to build snowmen, Maura and Angela spent the midmorning and better part of the afternoon window shopping and having lunch at a picturesque café near the town square.

Upon returning to the cabin they found a couple of odd-looking snowmen. Two of them seemed to have extra limbs and one was holding a gun. It didn't take a genius, a girlfriend, or mother to guess which one was Jane's.

The trio of snow sculptors were noticeably absent from the cabin and surrounding area.

Once inside, the two women found a note that told them their loved ones were out for a walk. Apparently they had grown tired of building snowmen and were out exploring the area.

Maura and Angela thought nothing of it and opened a bottle of Amarone; a type of wine Maura had taken a liking to after her last trip to Italy. The rich flavor and above-average alcohol content warmed their cold bodies. They talked about work and how Jane was doing but later turned to reading the magazines they had bought in town. They settled easily into a quiet calm, the only interruptions the soft noises caused by flipping pages or sipping wine.

Jane came bursting in through the door, her cheeks were rosy and she was out of breath. "Are Frankie and Tommy here?!" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

Maura stood up from her seat at the kitchen table. "No, are they not with you?" She walked over to Jane to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Shit, shit, shit. We got separated and I've been looking for them for over an hour. I can't find them." Her voice wavered, plainly worried for her brothers.

Maura instantly reached for her jacket. "I can help. I once saw this documentary about the Shadow wolves, so I might be able to track them down."

Jane looked at her. "You saw a documentary?" Maura missed the sneering tone in her voice.

"Yes." She had just finished getting all her clothes on and was heading for the door when she spoke calmly, "Come on, there is no time to waste. In this temperature they could already be suffering from mild hypothermia."

The two of them rushed out of the cabin.

"I'll just stay right here." Angela mumbled to herself and returned to her magazine about interior decorating. It wasn't the first time the boys went missing and they always found their way back, mostly unharmed… and besides, it was warm inside the cottage.

"Are you sure you went down this path?" They were walking along a small and narrow path. The only thing they could see was a thick wall of Pinus and Picea Abies on either side; something Jane would define more simply for common-folk such as herself as 'trees'.

"It's the only path leading away from the cabin. Of cou -" Jane stopped herself. She knew that it did no good answering with sarcasm; it would only lead to confusion on Maura's part and stress her out more. "Yes, we did."

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when Maura raised a hand to signal for them to stop. "Do you see that broken twig?" She pointed at a branch reaching out over the path. Indeed, one of the twigs on it was snapped.

Jane tried not to roll her eyes at Maura in tracking mode. "Yes, I see it."

"It could have been either of them that passed by here and accidently brushed against it."

The need to eye roll was just too great this time. Jane looked at Maura, then the twig. "Yeah, but couldn't that have been an animal too?"

Maura thought for a couple of seconds. "It could. The branch is rather high up for a rabbit or a deer, but it's possible that a moose caused it. This area's moose population has grown to over one hundred individuals in the last five years. It's one of the reasons why I picked this cab -"

Jane had stopped listening. "Oh, look over there, Maura." Jane pointed towards the ground a few feet away.

Maura instantly turned her head to see what had caught Jane's interest.

"There are some droppings. Do you think they could be Tommy's or Frankie's?"

Maura gave her a disapproving frown. "They are obviously rabbit droppings, Jane. Everyone knows that."

Jane just smirked at her. She always liked it when she managed to irritate Maura, especially over a subject such as poop. The brunette raised an eyebrow and peeked at Maura from the corner of her eye. "Maybe we should grab some so you and Ma can have some tea later?"

Maura didn't flinch. "It would do no good. Rabbits let their feces pass through their system twice to extract as much nutriment as possible."

Jane turned fully around to face the blonde. Her nose was as wrinkled as it was possible to get, "You mean they eat their own poop?!"

Maura just nodded and gave her a sweet smile.

After walking for a couple more minutes Maura suddenly felt a thud against her back. She swirled around and saw Jane dusting snow from her gloves.

Maura squinted at Jane. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?" She couldn't believe it. They were out here searching for her missing brothers and Jane was fooling around.

Jane gave her a cocky grin, one that always got under her skin. "What if I were?" There was an obvious challenge in her tone.

Maura flayed her arms out. "Sometimes I don't understand you, Jane Rizzoli. We should be finding your brothers, not have a snowball fight." She placed her hands on her hips and looked sternly at the woman before her. Just as she was about to add another argument for not wasting time she stopped and swallowed harshly. She tracked the brunette's fixed gaze to somewhere behind her.

Jane gasped. "Look out!"

From each side of the path, flanking the blonde left and right, two snowy figures slowly stalked towards her from the shadows.

Maura screamed.

* * *

I know, evil cliffhanger. But I'm a sucker for suspense. You don't need to wait long. The next chapter will be up tomorrow!

I hope you like my story. For you who read "While the kids are away" stay calm. An update is on the way, I promise. You can also expect an angsty Rizzles story coming from me soon. I normally don't do angsty, but I was in the mood this time.

Be sure to leave a review. It's always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The of the suspension! I hope you enjoy my story. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or on Monday. Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

They came out of nowhere.

Maura was sure her heart had stopped beating. She turned to her girlfriend and the look on the detective's face left her more confused than in recent memory.

Jane was grinning.

The doctor's eyebrows were drawn together so fiercely, as she struggled to make sense of the situation, she could feel the muscles straining across her brow.

Jane was bending down to scoop up more snow when she yelled, "ATTACK!"

The mysterious, snow-covered duo peppered the younger woman with icy snowballs. Maura tried to dodge, to bob and weave, but when Jane joined in the frigid sharpshooting she had nowhere to go. Snowballs were coming from every direction and wherever she turned she got hit.

A flock of crows appeared and flew overhead, fleeing the disturbance in the woods; the raucous sounds of maniacal Rizzoli laughter and Maura's high-pitched screams amidst the thuds of snowballs against expensive fabric.

When the steady stream of snowballs finally ended, Maura found herself lying on her back. She looked serene, as if surrendered to the snow, when in truth she was anything but. The blonde was furious and gasping for air. She shivered, as much from anger as from the biting conditions. Blinking upwards into nothingness she shook her head slowly from side to side, as if the action would help rid her limbs and torso of the tingling feeling left behind by the arctic barrage to which she had just fallen prey. She felt emotionally mangled; deceived and betrayed.

The three culprits were still laughing as Jane reached out a hand to help Maura up. Her chuckling only grew louder when she saw the dark look on Maura's face.

"That _wasn't_ funny, Jane. I was really worried!"

Jane scoffed. "You were taking your sweet time inspecting twigs and sniffing out animal tracks. You didn't seem all that worried to me." She helped to brush the snow off the doctor's Azzedine Alaïa coat; it was worth more than the three Rizzolis earned in a month, but she was too amused to feel guilty.

Maura swatted at her hands to make her stop. "I was tracking!" The doctor didn't want help and stared in annoyance at her beguiling mate.

Jane felt a twinge of something akin to guilt as she held her hands back against her chest. She knew she was immature sometimes but she pushed her hands forth again to touch the blonde. "We were only following the path… the only path." She straightened Maura's lapels and smoothed them with her palms, making Maura look presentable again, and leaned in for a quick peck.

Maura turned her head so Jane's lips met her cheek.

Jane chuckled and brought her hand up to Maura's jaw, turning her face. "We were only _joking_, Maura. This was too good an opportunity to pass up." Jane softened her features when Maura's hurt look remained. "When we get back to the cabin, I'll draw you a hot bath and even give you a massage. How does that sound?"

"Better, but not at all an equivalent exchange." Maura said as she acquiesced to Jane's next attempt at kissing her.

Jane's forehead rested against Maura's as she rubbed the tips of their noses together. She whispered reverently, "I'm sorry."

Frankie cleared his throat, "Sorry, Maura. It was all Jane's idea… y'know since you're family and all." He shrugged sheepishly and smirked, "This is what you have to deal with now."

Frankie had no idea how much his words comforted Maura. Instantly the rosiness in her cheeks deepened and her bones warmed from freezing to chilly.

Tommy was fidgeting awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck when Maura turned her piercing gaze in his direction.

Turning back to Frankie, Maura gave him a weak smile and prodded an index finger into his belly. "Let's head back. Because of you I can't feel my toes."

After the warm bath Maura finally felt less like a popsicle and more like a warm-blooded human. After Angela gave her three grown children a scolding she felt even better. She decided she would wait for the massage until they went to bed. It could so easily turn into something more, but that's not what she wanted. She hoped Jane would want to turn up the heat, giving Maura the opportunity for a little payback. Ah, the sweet taste of revenge. Denying Jane access to her body was one of the best ways to put the detective in her right place.

Jane had never been known for her patience; not when it came to knowing a cause of death, and certainly not when it came to getting sex when she wanted it. She didn't nag. She would just sulk, like a sad, pathetic little puppy. This involved lots of loud sighing, the stomping of feet, and pleading eyes that would rival Puss in Boots. Inevitably, sooner or later, the combination would result in Maura flat on her back.

Not tonight.

Maura was still pissed about the ridiculously complex and unbelievably immature ambush, so much so she was now plotting one of her own. She just had to fill Frankie and Tommy in on the specifics. Jane wouldn't know what hit her.

Jane was on her way out of the cabin to fetch more wood for the fireplace when she heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen. She peeked in through the tiny slit at the door frame and saw Maura and her brothers hunched together talking low at the table. Her gut bubbled and her detective senses tingled.

"We have to make sure she doesn't suspect anything," Tommy stated and the others nodded their consent.

Jane listened as they continued to connive.

"I think the plan is waterproof!" Maura proudly declared, rubbing her hands together before moving to stand.

The two men followed her move as Frankie chuckled, "Tight, Maura. Wate_rtight_."

Tommy just smiled, charming her with a look of sisterly affection.

"Oh." She was glad Jane wasn't in the room to hear her latest embarrassing faux pas.

Frankie grinned confidently, "But you're right, it's a sure thing."

No one had ever managed to prank Jane Rizzoli, her brothers included. They went over their plans one last time as they each moved about the kitchen, fixing drinks and washing dishes.

Outside the door, Jane already knew what she was going to do next.

Jane returned with the wood and placed it by the fireplace before heading upstairs to their bedroom. She entered to find her girlfriend laying on the bed smiling at her. Jane recognized that smile. It was the smile Maura always gave when she was hiding something and trying to be innocently nonchalant. Her girlfriend was a terrible liar. Jane could even tell when she was lying over the phone. It wasn't just because she was a good detective; Maura just wasn't capable of being untruthful. If _that_ smile hadn't given her away then the hives that were sure to follow certainly would.

Jane didn't push Maura to say anything; she just smiled and moved about the room as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Jane held out her hands and moved her thumbs in a circular, rubbing motion, "So, how about that backrub?"

Maura whipped off her blouse in a flash and flipped over onto her stomach, "Yes, please."

Jane knelt on the bed before straddling the blonde's trim thighs. She let her hands run up and down Maura's back at first before she started to massage her shoulders.

Maura's silky voice was muffled by a pillow, "You know, some of those snowballs really hurt."

Jane scoffed lightly, "Oh, shush."

Maura craned her head up off the pillow and turned to view the brunette in her peripheral vision, "You have a deceptively strong arm, Jane. Do I have bruises?"

Jane chuckled softly at the neatly disguised compliment, "No, Maura, you don't have any bruises. Your skin is as fair and as perfect as always." Jane leaned down to give Maura a kiss on her shoulder blade, her massaging strokes turned into provocative caresses and she let her kiss linger. She did feel a little bad for Maura, but only a little.

Maura saw her opportunity. "Not tonight, Jane," she breathed with a sigh. "After falling victim to an attack by a vicious pack of Rizzolis I'm very tired and not really in the mood." She let her face fall back into the pillow, hiding her smirk and smothering a snicker.

Jane sat up briskly, perched above the doctor's round buttocks. She stammered, "What? I haven't even… I didn't… Okay, fine." The brunette huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and, after a few silent seconds, threw herself on the bed next to Maura.

Letting out a relaxing puff of air Jane turned to her side, "Do you want me to hold you?"

Maura rolled to her side and scooted closer to Jane's front so they could settle in their familiar spooning position. Arms moved and hands smoothed but neither of them spoke again as they let sleep take them.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter here and if you ask me the funniest part!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Waking up at the crack of dawn was routine for the detective. She was doing her best not to stir the sleeping form of her girlfriend, a difficult task for Jane, as Maura's hands always liked to wander all over her lover during the night.

Jane had called her the 'worst sleep-groper' she'd had ever met, and though she didn't mind her mate's tactile tendencies, they weren't so convenient at this moment. She needed to sneak out without waking anyone to set her trap for later.

Both brothers – codenamed _Brutus_ and _Judas _in Jane's mind - would pay for their betrayal alongside Maura.

Maura would come to learn a much more important lesson; do not try to fool Detective Jane Rizzoli.

With her boots untied and jacket fluttering open Jane left the cabin and ran to the grove she had spotted yesterday. It was perfect for her little trap.

She tied a string she had fetched from the kitchen to the two most snow-covered branches and then climbed in to a nearby tree, wrapping the two strings around the trunk. She finished off her trap by stomping down all the snow in the grove to cover her tracks and to throw them off the scent once they came looking for her.

Returning to the cottage she slipped back into bed with Maura, snuggling her soft and warm form like she'd never left. She knew they wouldn't suspect a thing and she fell into a quite slumber feeling proud of her self.

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table having breakfast.

Angela sat at the head with Jane and Maura next to each other on one side, the boys on the other.

Maura and Angela conversed as Frankie and Tommy shoveled cereal into their mouths. Jane felt a little sluggish and just nursed her mug of coffee as she listened to them speak.

Maura was her usual bright and cheery self. "I read that there is a flooded quarry not far from here that would be excellent for ice skating this time of year. Would anyone be interested in spending the day there?"

Jane knew this was step one of their plan. They needed to trick her to go with them to the quarry so Maura could get her revenge for Jane's stunt yesterday. She tried not to sound too eager, that wouldn't be Jane's normal response and would give the game away. "That sounds good. Can we leave once we've all had breakfast though?"

"I never thought I'd see Janie on a pair of skates again." Tommy snickered with a coco puff stuck to his chin.

Jane rested an elbow on the table and pointed a stern finger at her brother. "Hey, _caveman_! Chew with your mouth closed and don't you dare bring that up again." She turned to Maura to find a raised eyebrow and a curious glare, but when no question was immediately forthcoming she assumed Maura didn't want to find out more.

Angela clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "No more squabbling. We are here to have a good time and neither Maura nor I appreciate it when you are picking on each other. It's like you are all five years old again."

Jane could see a faint blush creeping up Maura's neck. She probably didn't like the pedestal Angela put her on since what she had been planning with her brothers was equally as childish as Jane's previous idea.

They finished off the breakfast and headed for the quarry with skates hanging over their shoulders.

Maura performed a dainty pirouette. She was such a show off.

Jane tried her best to stay standing. Bruised buttocks would be bad, but a bruised ego would be far worse. It didn't help either that her brothers were decent skaters.

The quarry wasn't very big, so they couldn't race like they always did as children, but they had a fun time anyway. The first one to give up was Angela so she sat on a tree stump right by the rim of the frozen water. She applauded every time Maura did one of her fancy moves and did her best to encouraging Jane. "See, Jane, if you would have kept going to those ice-skating lessons your father and I paid for you could have been as good as Maura. Isn't she fantastic?!"

Jane clenched her teeth and forced out, "Yes, Ma. She is – Oh shit!" She lost her balance and with wildly flailing arms landed heavily in a seated position. "Oomph. Fuck!"

Frankie skated over to her, coming to a stop so sharply his skates sprayed ice and snow into her face.

"What the hell, Frankie?!" She was more than pissed off. She hated ice-skating.

Her childhood dream of becoming a professional ice-skater had been crushed on the very first day. The instructors hadn't said anything to her face but when she overheard them calling her 'Bambi-on-ice' her confidence was shot. She also hated being treated like a fool, especially by her little brother.

Frankie held his hands up in a defensive pose. "Calm down, sis. I just thought I'd help you up."

Jane glared. "I don't need your help." She proceeded to get on her hands and knees to lift herself up on wobbly legs.

Maura skated over and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. She leaned in close, "Oh Jane, are you okay? Maybe we should head back."

Jane would have been touched by Maura's concern if she didn't know her girlfriend had a hidden agenda. Maura had been sprouting hives on and off all morning, trying to hide them beneath her scarf, but Jane had spotted them nonetheless.

With skates off and shoes back on they started walking back towards the cabin.

Jane had her eyes glued on Maura. Any second now…

Maura looked first at Tommy, then at Frankie, giving them each a small nod.

They sprung into action.

Jane had strategically maneuvered her mother between herself and her brothers, so they had to take a step slightly off the trail to be able to aim at her. That gave Jane the precious second she needed before she was bombarded with snowballs to dart in between the trees.

The grove wasn't far from where they were but running through thick snow had her breathing heavily after only a minute. She could hear her brothers and Maura following close behind so she picked up her pace.

The sudden pursuit was unexpected. Maura shouted as loud as she could manage in between heavy pants, "Running is futile, Jane. We will catch you sooner or later and then you will get what you deserve!"

Jane dug deep into her energy reserves and increased the distance between them.

She was getting closer to the grove and she knew they were too far behind now to see her climb the tree. She ran up to the spruce and climbed up as far as the strings she had tied earlier that morning. She untied them and held them in a firm grip as she tried to calm her breathing and not give herself away.

Meanwhile, the others had gotten as far as the grove. They stopped abruptly when they saw the stomped down snow.

"Where did she go?" Tommy looked around trying to get a glimpse of his sister. "It looks like she couldn't really decide where to run. Look at all the tracks."

Maura bent down to closer inspect a foot print, tapping in to the minds of the Shadow wolves.

Jane just needed them to get a little bit closer but they didn't move.

Maura was focused, inspecting the tracks Jane had created earlier and her brothers looked like they had started to lose interest.

"Come on Maura, she is probably just hiding somewhere. She will come out when she gets too cold." Frankie said as he started to walk out of the grove.

Maura let out a sigh and stood up to follow him.

Jane had to think fast. She saw a cone on a branch just above her head. She reached for it and aimed it at one of the rigged trees. The sound the cone made bouncing off the trunk had Maura and the Rizzoli brothers spinning on their heels and peering in between the trees at the direction of the sound.

All three of them started to walk slowly towards her, looking around.

Jane's grip on the strings tightened. Just a little bit closer…

When they were suitably positioned right underneath the rigged branches Jane pulled on the strings with all her might.

Maura heard a faint sound from above and looked up at the same second a heavy blanket of snow came rushing down over all three of them.

Maura screamed and tried to get the snow out of her collar. It was quickly melting, dripping down into her clothes, oozing inside her shirt.

Frankie was cursing, brushing snow out of his hair.

They could hear someone laugh loudly nearby.

Tommy quickly started making and launching snowballs in random directions. "Come out Jane. We know it's you!"

The laughter only intensified.

Maura looked up and could see Jane sitting on a branch and hitting her thighs as she tried to catch her breath. She was cold and made a fool again, so she gave up. She just wanted to get back to the cabin and out of her wet clothes. "Jane, I hate you. Can you come down?"

Jane dried the tears on her cheeks and asked, "Parley?"

Maura nodded and Jane jumped down, landing gracefully right before them.

Parley be damned, Maura thought. This was war. "Get her!"

Tommy and Frankie stood instantly at either side of Jane and wrestled her down onto the snowy ground. "You goons, release me!" Jane fumed and tried to get away.

While she wrestled with her brothers who were pinning her arms down, Maura walked around her, assessing the situation. "I suggest you try and relax, Jane. This will be a bit cold and additional bodily tension could cause you to pull a muscle." Maura got on her knees at Jane's head and collected as much snow as she could in her hands.

Jane tried even harder to get away. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" Bucking her head and kicking her legs. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?!"

Maura just smiled down on her. "Apologies won't do you any good now, Jane." As she finished the sentence she shoved the snow in Jane's face.

"Aaarrgggghhhhh! Not inside the jacket!" Jane was gasping and thrashing. Maura continued to dump snow on her until she felt sufficiently satisfied that Jane's repentance was real.

Frankie and Tommy released their sister's arms, letting Jane get up.

The detective's hair stood in all directions and her face was red, both from anger and cold. She thrust a finger at Maura but couldn't come up with anything good to say so she just grunted and turned around, "Let's find Ma and head back." They had bested her and she knew it. Her normally innocent girlfriend had beaten her at her own game.

"…that you always fool around and Maura too!" Angela walked in with a tray with four cups of hot cocoa on it. The three younger Rizzolis sat with Maura in front of the fireplace, all of them wrapped up in blankets. Barely any skin was visible, just their red, runny noses were poking out. She handed them each a cup of steaming, deep chocolate liquid as she scolded, "I hope you all get the flu so you learn something!"

The rest of the evening was spent defrosting and listening to Angela grumble about childish behavior, but Maura couldn't be happier. She had had a great weekend with a lot of laughs and even managed to get back at Jane.

In this moment she felt a comforting, tingling warmth that didn't come from the fire or the cocoa. It was family. It was love. And she wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

So that's it. It ended pretty fluffy but fluffy is good, right?

I'd like to thank everyone that have followed/Favorited/reviewed this story.

Remember, reviews are the only payment I get for writing, so leave a few words!


End file.
